


Elogios

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Não. Não. Não. NÃO. Você não vai me chamar assim” Watanuki gritou.“Foi um elogio”





	Elogios

Havia um número de indignidades que Kimihiro Watanuki tinha conseguido aturar após começar um relacionamento romântico com um certo Shizuka Doumeki, em geral que consistiam de deixar as pessoas saberem que ele se sentia atraído por um certo Shizuka Doumeki. E ouvir comentários sobre como eles eram perfeitos um para o outro e que todo mundo tinha certeza que um dia eles iam se acertar e outras coisas igualmente melosas que faziam ele querer gritar e arrancar os cabelos.

Mas aquela era uma que ele não estava disposto a aguentar. A palavra dita bem baixo contra seu ouvido e ecoando no fundo da sua mente.

_Fofo_

“Não. Não. Não. NÃO. Você não vai me chamar assim” Watanuki gritou. 

“Foi um elogio”

“Não, não foi. É apenas mais um exemplo de você sendo um babaca as minhas custas. Esse é o tipo de coisa que leva a divórcios sabe ?”

“Nós estamos namorando, não casados, então um divórcio não ser-”

“Você sabe o que eu quero dizer idiota”

“Tudo bem, se você não quer ser chamado de fofo, o que você prefere ser chamado ?”

“Sei lá, coisas que homens são chamados...forte, másculo e etc”

“Watanuki você é tão forte e másculo. Sim, isso soa como algo uma pessoa diria”

“Cala a boca”

“Eu estou falando sério, você é muito forte e másculo”

“Foi só um exemplo que eu tirei do topo da minha cabeça esquece”

“Forte, másculo...e fofo”

“Eu odeio você”

“Não, você não odeia”


End file.
